


After the Seige

by Asa_Meda



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a little story that came to me after watching "Bete Noir" for the... I dunno 50th time (I loved that episode for so many reasons).  Remember as you read that the "Terrorist" had not been identified though we later find out it was Ari.  It was written in 2004.  Kind of a one off pairing but it seemed to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Seige

"Help the doctor onto the tray, Caitlin."

Doctor Donald Mallard gave the young woman a sympathetic smile. Their captor... the terrorist with no name... was ordering them into the cold storage drawers. It was, he sensed, near the end of their time as hostages. Gibbs was coming and, he suspected, an entire HRT unit. He glanced at his autopsy table where Gerald lay, nearly unconscious now, his arm in jeopardy... perhaps his life. Ducky's heart thudded. So close... they had finally come so close... 

"Doctor Mallard, let Caitlin help you," the terrorist said, a trace of gentleness in his voice. "I don't think you can do it on your own."

"I'm not an invalid!" Insulted Mallard put his back against the pallet and his arms behind him. He was nearly seventy years old but he wasn't weak. His concern, beyond Gerald's injuries, was for the young woman who stood in front of him next to another open drawer. He was suited up, layers of cloth covering him. But she was not dressed for the cold, not to mention the mental trauma...

He pushed back to lift himself up but his arms strained and failed. //I'm tired,// he told himself as he tried again and failed, growing nervous as their captor shifted. //He's going to lose patience.//

"Caitlin, we're losing time. Get up on your tray. I'll help with the doctor."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" she declared defiantly. 

The terrorist's expression became stony. "You don't have a choice."

Ducky closed his eyes as he felt the odd warmth of the tip of his captor's weapon against the back of his head. //Just as I deserve.// he told himself as waves of guilt settled over him, replacing any fear he might have had. //I shouldn't have lied... I should have realized he would find out... I'm to blame for Gerald's injury.// His eyes burned as he glanced aside at his injured assistant, seeing him perhaps for the last time. So close...

"Now, Caitlin."

He watched the young woman get on the tray and lay down, clearly nervous, frightened in spite of her hardened stance. "I'll be all right, Cait," Ducky said as reassuringly as he could. "It'll be pitch dark," he told her, hoping to help, remembering the few times he had been shut in cold storage as result of curiosity or a prank when he was a younger man. "They'll be plenty of air but it will be cold."

Cait simply nodded. Keeping his gun ready, the terrorist shifted so his hand rested on the drawer. "Close your eyes, Cait and keep them closed," he instructed, his voice again gentle. "I promise it won't be long." He pushed the drawer in and closed the door. "Now you, Doctor."

To his surprise the terrorist put his gun down and turned towards him, his lips quirked into a tight smile. "This Gibbs is on his way here. Your HRT are probably in position. Though I'm sure you don't believe me, I want you and Cait out of the line of fire."

Mallard said nothing. It didn't matter. He was long enough in this business to know it never mattered what a captor said to a hostage taker. 

"Come on." Before Mallard could react he found himself nearly lifted to the tray and instinctively leaned on the other man as he was carefully settled. "Lie down."

Mallard obeyed, turning his head to cast one last look at Gerald who was now disturbingly motionless. //I'm sorry, my young friend. Tonight we were supposed to do something we've wanted to do for months. I've finally let myself realize I'm not too old to fall in love... but look what I've done to you...//

"It's not your fault, Doctor."

Ducky's gaze shifted from Gerald to the terrorist. He blinked as he found the young man's face closer than he expected, dark eyes watchful. "Just close the drawer. Gibbs will sort you out soon enough."

A knowing smile graced his captor's lips. "Perhaps. Or maybe he will be sorted. But either way I promise no one will die." His hand lifted towards Mallard's face then dropped as a soft sigh escaped him. "Again you will doubt me but I will admit if I'd known how special Gerald was to you I would given you another chance. And if I could safely move him to a drawer now I would." He cocked his head. "But please don't blame yourself. I was looking for any excuse to keep all of you in line. He was the most expendable."

"Bastard."

The terrorist's eyes glittered. "Yes, Doctor. I am a bastard in many ways. But I promise you Gerald will be safe. So you and he can have your lives together. Just don't waste the opportunity with guilt, hmm?"

With that Ducky's world shifted quickly as he was slid into the cold darkness and the door was slammed shut, leaving him alone with his captor's odd but insightful comment.


End file.
